


Jitterbug

by AvatarMi_Chan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Puns, Bill is a sassy ass, Dancing, Dipper likes that ass, Fluff and Smut, I suck at smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Oh god, chemistry pickup lines, electroswing, i don't even know what this is, it was supposed to be about swing dancing, it wasn't supposed to end up like this, so many chemistry pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mable drags Dipper to a club and hooks him up with a friend - resulting in one crazy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitterbug

**Author's Note:**

> Highly suggest listening to Lone Digger by Caravan Palace.

He felt like he was flying.

And not just because his heart was racing.

Not just because he was being lifted and spun at a dizzying pace that left him with only quick glimpses of bright lights and color and a familiar smiling face that seemed to be mirroring his own grin.

No, it was something greater than all of these thing, though lord knows each of them had a part in it.

A pair of hands reached out towards him, and he immediately took them in his own only to be pulled into a spin that ended in him rolling across his partner’s back before sliding out again just as the last notes of the song played.

One breath.

Two.

Around them the watching crowed burst into applause that would’ve had him blushing if his cheeks weren’t already so flushed from all of the dancing. The brunette let himself dip into a low bow, one hand still laced with his partner’s. When he straightened he attempted to pull away, but was promptly jerked forward into a firm, broad chest – his lips immediately taken into a long deep kiss that had the crowd roaring anew.

When he was finally released he glared up at the blonde still leaning over him – cheeks flushed, eyes glittering, and lips turned up in an utterly lecherous grin.

“You sneaky son of a bitch.” He said breathlessly, though his words held no venom. Bill’s smirk only widened as he pulled Dipper up, releasing the flustered brunette and running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

“You better believe it sweetheart.” Bill said sweetly, giving Dipper a wink. “Just wait ‘till I get your ass back home.”

****************

It all started with a simple question.

A normal afternoon lounging in his apartment after work. He’d managed to get though a couple of chapters of his latest sci-fi novel when he heard the click of the front door unlocking behind him – meaning that his sister had come home from classes and that his afternoon of quiet was about to come to an abrupt end.

The door opened to the sound of jingling keys and rustling bags.

“Welcome home.” Dipper called, eyes never leaving his novel as he attempted to reach the end of the page. He was only a few lines away when there was a sudden shock of cold against the back of his neck that had him leaping from his seat with a series of high pitched squeals and curses.

Laughter exploded behind him and Dipper turned to glare at his twin.

“What the fuck was that for?” he demanded, and Mabel did her best to muffle her laughter before tossing him a can of pitt cola.

“A peace offering.” She sniggered, and Dipper shot her a final look before picking his fallen book off the floor and returning to his seat on the couch.

“You are lucky I’m thirsty.” He stated, popping open the can and taking a long swig. His sister snorted, picking up the discarded grocery bags and carrying them into the kitchen.

“Oh, did I make you lose the page you were reading?” she asked sarcastically.

“Yes, actually.”

Not willing to bother with the trouble of looking for his place, Dipper carelessly tossed the novel onto the coffee table and proceeded to turn and watch his twin put away the items she had purchased.

“Bored?” Mabel asked, glancing over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow. Dipper yawned, taking another drink of his soda.

“What? Me? No…” He shook his head, crossing his arms across the back of the couch and using it to prop up his head.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. My brother always has something to do. Just not when I’m around.”

“It’s just a credit to how much I want to spend time with you. No distractions.” Dipper replied easily, shrugging. Mabel sighed, turning to gaze at her tin head on with a disbelieving expression.

“Oh really?” she asked, and Dipper nodded. “Because I thought it was just because all your friends graduated last year and now you have no one to hang out with.”

Dipper gasped, gripping at his chest dramatically.

“Ouch Mabel. That one was real painful.” he said, though the corner of his mouth was twisted up in a smile.

“Well, it’s true.” She huffed, striding forward. “Come on Dip! You gotta get out and do something! Meet some new people!” she cried. Dipper groaned.

“But Mabes, getting to know the first group was so hard. Plus, I only have the rest of this semester left then I’ll be graduating to and…” His twin abruptly held up her hand.

“Nope. None of that. We still have three months left, and you are already spending all your time holed up in here. You were bad enough before, but I swear to god you are beginning to act like a hobbit.”

“Hey, I think the Seattle hobbit population would take offense to that.” Dipper joked, and Mabel rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics.

“Dipper, please, I’m trying to be serious.” She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest like their mom always used to, usually at her. Her brother snorted at that, but fell silent.

“Alright, well, I was wondering if maybe you would be up to going to a the Centuy ballroom with me tonight. It’s a great way to meet people and today is electro swing night and…”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to hold up his hand and silence his twin, pushing his glasses up his nose and shaking his head.

“Nope. No way. Not gonna happen Mabes. Me and dancing go together about as well as nitric acid and vodka.”

“…so, a good time?” Mabel offered.

“Yeah, if you consider fire a good time.”

“Oh.” Mabel deflated. “But dip’n’dots…” she trailed, jutting out her lower lip in a pout that honestly didn’t fool anyone but they all played into it anyway because no one could say no to Mabel.

Well, except when she was asking them to join her in a situation akin to something out of their worst nightmare.

Dipper turned away, reaching out to grab the remote and flicking on the TV.

“Still no.” He stated leisurely, and behind him there was a long sigh.

“I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way.” Mabel said solemnly, and Dipper yawned.

“Bring it on.”

********************

“How in the hell did I let you talk me into this?” Dipper groaned. The moment they had entered the building his senses had been overwhelmed by sights and sounds. Music boomed in the background beside the muffled background of voices. Flashing lights illuminated the dancefloor, which was completely covered with couples spinning wildly in a way that Dipper couldn’t deny was impressive.

It also meant that his evening would likely be spent hovelled up in some corner counting down the minutes until his sister wanted to go home because there was no way in hell he was going to attempt…that, whatever it was.

“Swing dancing, Dipper.” Mabel said, returning her brother from his mournful thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“It’s called swing dancing. You were getting that look you get when you don’t know how to deal with something.” His sister responded, pulling out her phone and beginning to type rapidly.

“I know what swing dancing is Mabel.” Dipper responded, and the chestnut haired girl paused to glance up at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I have no idea. Which brings me back to my original question: how in the hell did I let you talk me into this?” he asked again. The song ended, and the dancers came to a halt, chests heaving and skin gleaming from sweat in the darkness. However, they didn’t have long to recover as the next song slowly faded in. Pairs reformed, their movements disjointed in the flashes of gold and red as the lights shifted rapidly with the pounding beat. Dipper was actually growing curious when he suddenly felt himself being dragged towards the dance floor.

“M, Mabel! Wait!” he shouted over the deafening music. His sister turned back to beam at him, expression filled with characteristic excitement.

“Don’t worry! I just want you to see something!”

Sure enough, as they drew closer most of the dancers had stopped in favor of joining a growing crowed around the floor’s center. Mabel’s grip around her brother’s wrist tightened as she easily weaved through the sea of people – leaving her twin to flounder apologetically in her wake before the pair burst into the center.

There was a flash of gold, so brilliant it had Dipper blinking away tears, and a gasp from the onlookers as the gilded figure was spun though the air before being lowered to the ground and immediately slid to the floor between her partner’s legs only to hop to her feet and be sent spinning once again. The dancers were clearly on a different level than the onlookers, specifically the male. He had an undeniable presence – all bright eyes and white toothed grins. He was practically glowing with energy, seemingly unperturbed even as he bore his partners weight in death-defying lifts and spins that left the audience breathless.

Charismatic.

Mesmerizing.

Suddenly Dipper was so enthralled he actually felt grateful that he had come, if only because he could witness this single dance. All too soon though, the music came to an end and the pair’s chaotic movements stilled as they both turned to the crowed and swept into a low bow. To his left, Mabel burst into applause and Dipper followed suite, though he still felt rather frazzled by what he had just witnessed.

“So…” Mabel nudged her twin as the crowd began to disperse and the floor returned to normal. “…what did you think?”

“That was…pretty cool.” Dipper reluctantly admitted, turning away in embarrassment. Mabel grinned.

“I knew you would like it! And wait until you meet the others!” she cried, clapping her twin on the back. “Speaking of others, Grenda! Candy!” Mabel cried, running towards her friends who were sitting at a table at the edge of the room along with another young woman who Dipper hadn’t met before.

“Mabel!” Grenda and Candy shouted, getting to their feet and greeting the chestnut haired woman with a group hug. Dipper followed in his twin’s footsteps hanging back as the three proceeded to chat animatedly about Grenda’s most recent trip to Austria. It didn’t take him long to move to sit at the table, releasing a long sigh as he lazily rested his chin in his hand.

“Well hello there, you’re new.” Dipper’s eyes flickered upward to land on the man from the dance floor. He was even better looking up close, emanating an air of wonton confidence. Immediately Dipper went ridged, his mind going blank.

He wasn’t very good at the whole casual conversation thing.

“Geez, Pine tree, no need to look so anxious. I don’t bite!” His lips formed a salacious grin. “Unless you are into that sort of thing.”

Yeah, no way was Dipper going to come up with a smart response to that.

Instead he only gaped, hazel eyes wide and face so hot he felt like his blood would begin to boil any minute now.

“P,P,Pine tree?” He finally managed, his voice cracking slightly. The blonde chuckled, sliding easily into the seat across from Dipper. His movements seemed so effortless, like those of a cat - each tilt of his head and flash of his eyes a carefully honed work of art. It didn’t help that he had a positively ethereal look to him. He was handsome, but not really in the traditional sense. Not muscular, but his features seemed sharp and exotic. His tanned skin stood in sharp contrast to his flaxen curls, and his eyes, now that Dipper was able to get a better look, were in fact two very different shades of green. One was light, almost jade toned and flecked though with a honeyed gold. The other was the color of moss – a deep emerald in hue. Not perfect, no, that wouldn’t be the word to describe him. More like, impossible, a series of contradictory features unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was like the longer he looked at the other man, the more unique traits he discovered. Like an intricate painting.

“Yeah, Pines, you look like you have a fucking tree shoved up your ass. Jesus Christ kid, relax a little.”

And…that image was promptly shattered.

“Here, take a drink of this before you give yourself a heart attack. I’ll go get another one.” Bill shoved his drink towards Dipper before pushing to his feet and heading to the bar. Dipper watched after him, wide eyed, before recovering and flipping the guy off.

“Holy fuck, I should have known he was an ass with a face like that.” Dipper grit, taking a swig of the beer the other man had left him with. If he was going to have to deal with that the rest of the evening he’d need it.

The woman to his left giggled.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the half of it yet. Trust me.” She said, shooting him a knowing look. Dipper groaned.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

******************

Thankfully, the blonde got whisked back onto the dance floor by a group of young women and Dipper was temporarily spared any more of the other’s antics. He watched on as the other man danced, sipping idly from his beer. Damn, he really could dance well. It was hard to believe that that magnetic façade was just that – a façade – and that underneath he was…

“An entire tree shoved up my ass? Who the hell comes up with that sort of shit?” Dipper grit, taking another swig.

“Scoot.” Mabel nudged her twin’s shoulder, and the brunette begrudgingly stood to allow his twin to slide into the booth.

“Hey Pacifica.” she said to the woman who had been sitting quietly with Dipper while he’d been silently fuming.

“Hey Mabel.” The blonde responded with a fond smile, before turning her gaze back to the dance floor. Dipper sat back down beside his twin.

“So…” Mabel trailed, leaning into her brother with a knowing smile. “I see you met Bill. What did you think?” she asked, and Dipper huffed.

“Bill huh? He’s something…”

“Isn’t that the understatement of the century?” Pacifica snorted, and Mabel punched her arm before turning her gaze back to Dipper.

“But he’s totally a hot something, right? I mean, come on, the guy is practically breathing pheromones. And the heterochromatic eyes? I’d tap that.” She laughed, and Dipper blanched.

“Mabel!” he cried in horror. He had not wanted to hear that.

“What! It’s true! I can have sexual urges too Dipper.”

“Oh god, please no. Mabes, I don’t want to talk about this right now. Or…ever for that matter. In fact, let’s just put a pin through this, straight into a brick, and send the conversation into the metaphorical abyss and forget you even brought it up.” The brunette stated, and his sister rolled her eyes.

“Wow Dip, okay. Whatever suites your delicate sensibilities.” Mabel responded. “Not that it would matter anyway. He is ragingly gay.”

“What tipped you off, the skin tight jeans? Or was it the bejeweled bowtie? Does he have a fedora with him and I just didn’t see it…?” Dipper asked, and Mabel shot him a harsh look.

“Way to be an asshole, bro bro. Seriously? Way to stereotype. You’ve known you were gay since we were freaking sixteen and you have never in your life worn a fedora. But that is getting off of topic. Now…”Mabel leaned forward, gaze expectant. “What did you think of Bill?”

That’s when it clicked.

“You…” Dipper trailed, “You wanted to hook me up with him, didn’t you?” He asked, more out of shock than anger.

“Well, okay, maybe a little bit.” Mabel admitted, and Dipper shot her a glare. “Wait, wait! Before you freak out, let me explain! I’ve been trying to hook Bill up for a while now, but the guy is a stubborn ass when it comes to relationships. Like, he is super picky! And then I told him about you, and he seemed interested and…”

“Wait.” Dipper cut her off. “So what you are saying is…I was the last resort.” He concluded. Mabel hummed.

“I mean, yeah. Kind of.” She responded easily, and Dipper glared.

“Thanks for the self confidence boost there Mabes. I really appreciate it. I’m really feeling the love here.” He groaned, turning back to his drink.

Yeah, he would be needing a lot more of these.

“Ah, come on, don’t be like that Dip! I know for a fact Bill is your type, and you are totally his type…maybe… so come one! Just give it a try. Please?” Mabel pouted, that same pout that only worked because damn, he loved her even if she was a total brat sometimes.

Like now.

“Fine.” Dipper conceded, “but you have to pay for my drinks the rest of the night.” He said, and his twin was practically bouncing out of her seat.

“Deal!”

*****************

So, two more beers and probably more martinis than he should have ingested in such a short span of time later, Dipper found himself sandwiched at the center of the booth beside Bill. To his credit, the blonde seemed about as happy with the situation as Dipper felt, seeming to ignore the brunette in favor of ‘more entertaining conversation’.

He actually said that. Out loud. With a smile on his face.

The son-of-a-bitch.

“Oh, I love this song!” Mabel cried, shooting to her feet as a new song came on. “Come on ladies, let’s go dance!” She shot Dipper a final look before joining the slightly tipsy group of giggling girls on the dancefloor.

Leaving Dipper alone with Bill.

Fantastic.

“Real smooth Mabes.” Dipper groaned.

“So, Pine tree, any interests?” Bill asked, cocking his head and gazing at Dipper curiously.

“Oh, I mean, um….” Dipper started, caught off guard. The other man had been ignoring him all evening after all…

“I mean, other than being a complete stick in the mud.” Bill added, and Dipper felt his ears burn.

He suddenly wished the other man had continued ignoring him.

“Okay.” He said, gritting his teeth in an attempt to regain control of his temper. This guy was a friend of Mabel’s after all, so he had to at least make an effort to be civil.

“I like to read. “

“How simple.”

“And I like chemistry, I guess.”

“It thinks it has a brain, how sweet.” Bill yawned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dipper grit his teeth.

“Do you have any hobbies, Bill?” He hissed, and those green eyes twinkled as they turned to him – a maniacal grin.

“I’ll give you one guess, Pine tree.” He stated, leaning forward so that his lips were just inches from the brunette’s ear. “It has to do with a dark corner, me, and you screaming my name.”

Oh.

That was… unexpected.

Dipper swallowed harshly, cursing the growing tightness in his jeans. Why on earth was he reacting to that?

Because he’s damn sexy, that’s why.

Fucking bastard.

“And let me tell you a little something else. I like a lot of things. I like reading. I like chemistry. Especially chemistry. And if I were a Shwann cell, I'd squeeze areound your axon and give you a fast action potential.”

Holy fuck.

It was getting way too hot in here. He swallowed again, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He reached out to grab his drink, but Bill caught his hand and brought it to his lips. He gently brushed them against Dipper’s knuckles, a fleeting touch that had left Dipper’s skin on fire.

“So what do you say, Pine Tree?” Bill’s eyes flickered upward, his lips turning upward as he pressed his moist lips to Dipper’s hand. “Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second...Mind if I join in?”

Yeah, it was getting, way, way too hot in here.

Dipper shot to his feet, biting down on his cheek roughly in order to distract from the incredibly painful ache between his legs.

“Dance. Let’s dance.” He said, wide eyed. Bill chuckled lowly, before following Dipper’s lead and getting to his own feet. The brunette didn’t fail to catch the tell-tale bulge in the other man’s far-too-tight pants – holy fuck, did he look good in those – and quickly reverted his eyes to meet Bill.

Who was smirking.

Shit, Dipper had been staring.

“Sure.” Was all Bill said, taking Dipper’s hand and guiding him onto the dance floor. The blonde than proceeded to take Dipper’s right hand in his own, placing his hand on the shorter man’s waist. He hummed softly to the tune and began to sway, gently guiding Dipper – who was standing straight as a bored and no matter how much he willed himself too he just couldn’t relax.

He tried to, really. But it was proving to be an impossible feat as he just couldn’t stop thinking about Bill’s previous statements.

Bill leaned in, not nearly as close as before, and spoke into Dipper’s ear.

“Come on Pine tree, you need to loosen up. Relax.” He murmured. The brunette sucked in a quick breath in an attempt to calm his pounding heart. It didn’t really do much.

Go figure.

“Nice attempt there kid. That’s fine. I’ll get you loose soon enough. Now get ready, things are about to get a little more interesting.

And then Dipper was flying.

Bill expertly spun Dipper out before easily pulling the confused brunette against him.

“Bill…” Dipper asked, and the blonde smirked.

“I don’t want to hear my name unless you are screaming it, Pine tree.” He responded, and then he was directing Dipper again, easily twisting the brunette into a dance he probably wouldn’t have been able to do if he weren’t more than a little tipsy. Thankfully, unlike with his previous partner, Bill kept Dipper mostly on the floor, opting instead to turn him and twist him at a dizzying pace that made Dipper’s mind go blank.

Suddenly all he could feel was the pounding of his blood through his ears to the thrum of the music and Bill’s hand pressed firmly against his back.

Especially Bill’s hand pressed firmly against his back.

Everything else came in flashes. Flashes of golden hair, flashes of a wide grin, flashes of a small crowed forming around them, flashes of heterochromatic eyes that had his knees going weak and his whole body hot.

A pair of hands reached out towards him, and he immediately took them in his own only to be pulled into a spin that ended in him rolling across his partner’s back before sliding out again just as the last notes of the song played.

One breath.

Two.

Around them the watching crowed burst into applause that would have him blushing if his cheeks weren’t already so flushed from all of the dancing. The brunette let himself dip into a low bow, one hand still laced with his partner’s. When he straightened he attempted to pull away, but was promptly jerked forward into a firm, broad chest – his lips immediately taken into a long deep kiss that had the crowd roaring anew.

When he was finally released he glared up at the blonde still leaning over him – cheeks flushed, eyes glittering, and lips turned up in an utterly lecherous grin.

“You sneaky son of a bitch.” He said breathlessly, though his words held no venom. Bill’s smirk only widened as he pulled Dipper up, releasing the flustered brunette and running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

“You better believe it sweetheart.” Bill said sweetly, giving Dipper a wink. “Just wait ‘till I get your ass back home.”

*************************

The walk to Dipper and Mabel’s apartment was no more than twenty minutes, but it might as well have been an eternity. Bill held Dipper close, hand around the smaller man’s waist, constantly leaning over and whispering dirty promises in the boy’s ear.

And god if it didn’t turn Dipper on.

Thankfully, when he’d messaged Mabel that he was with Bill and planned on going back home, she immediately replied by saying she was staying at Grenda’s place that night.

And that they could have as much fun as they wanted.

Dipper probably would have been embarrassed by his twin’s insinuations if, by that point, he’d already given in to Bill and the blonde hadn’t been distracting him by placing soft, teasing kisses all over his neck.

Because at that point Dipper was so horny he probably would have been willing to do it in some dark corner of the club.

Maybe.

He didn’t quite want to admit he was so attracted to Bill.

But the moment the front door clicked shut behind them Bill had Dipper shoved against the thing - hands knotted in soft brown locks and smashing their lips together in a needy kiss. He tasted like mint and alcohol with a slightly sweet aftertaste that had Dipper licking his lips when Bill finally pulled away.

“You sure about this Pine tree?” He breathed against the brunette’s neck, sending shivers down Dipper’s spine. His hands trailed upward to curl into Bill’s shirt.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He responded, trying to pull the other man closer but the blonde didn’t budge.

“Nuh, uh Pine tree.” Bill pulled back, wagging his finger before gently trailing the digit across Dipper’s lips. “That’s not good enough. I need you to understand what you are agreeing to.” His lips turned up in a mischievous grin as lifted his knee to grind between Dipper’s legs and causing the brunette to release a long moan.

“Pine tree, I need you to say what you want me to do to you.” He murmured huskily, pulling his knee away before roughly pressing upward again. Dipper gasped, biting his lip. The wait was driving him crazy, and Bill was clearly enjoying playing with him.

The fucking ass.

Dipper trailed his hands upward, pressing them to Bill’s shoulders and giving the blonde a rough shove. Surprised, Bill stumbled backward and Dipper shoved him onto the couch and straddled him – trapping Bill beneath him.

“What I want you to do to me, huh?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow as he gently ground down against Bill’s groin. Those green eyes widened, and this time it was Bill who was moaning, eagerly rutting up against Dipper’s hips. But the brunette wasn’t going to have any of that. Leaning forward he prodded Bill’s shoulders down and effectively created some space between their hips.

“P, Pine tree…” Bill gasped.

“I want you to rip these clothes off of me.” Dipper pressed his lips to Bill’s ear, nibbling at the malleable cartilage and trailing downward to playfully bite his earlobe.

“ I want you to fill me up.” He continued downward, changing between biting, kissing, and sucking at the other man’s neck. “I want you to make me scream. I want you to penetrate me. I want you to take me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to think of anything else. I want you to make good on all those things you said to me.” Finally he pulled back, smiling down at the flushed blonde beneath him. “That is, if you think you can.” He added with a low chuckle, and Bill growled.

“Oh Pine Tree, you have no idea.”

Before he could think of a response, something roughly pressed into his crotch, the sudden friction making Dipper gasp. The next thing he knew his back was against the soft leather of the couch and Bill was grinning down at him.

“Before things get too messy, what do you say to taking this to the bedroom?” Bill asked, and Dipper nodded.

They headed back to Dipper’s room, and the brunette shut the door behind him before turning to Bill.

“So…” he trailed, suddenly embarrassed. He’d acted so confidently before too.

“Don’t tell me you are getting cold feet there, Pine tree.” Bill breathed, wrapping his arm around Dipper’s waist and pulling the brunette gently back towards the bed.

“No…” He huffed. And he wasn’t, really. He wanted this, he was just worried he would screw it up and embarrass himself. Bill was so confident after all, and Dipper…wasn’t.

Bill sat atop the bed and pulled Dipper onto his lap.

“That sounded real convincing.” The blonde sighed, brushing fingers through Dipper’s hair before knotting them in the soft brown curls and jerking the other man’s head back.

“Hey Pine tree, want to know something interesting?” He whispered against the other man’s throat, and Dipper felt his breath hitched.

“B,bill…” he breathed as the other man’s nose brushed lightly against the sensitive flesh.

“You’re real cute, you know that kid? More so than I expected. Soft. And I can’t get enough of that voice of yours. So why don’t you continue where you left off last time… What is it you want me to do to you?” Bill asked, and Dipper gasped as a warm hand began to rub against his crotch, thin fingers sliding along the inseam of his jeans so lightly he could barely feel it through the fabric. Even so, the contact was enough to have him aching for more, and he turned his head towards the blonde and bit off a moan.

“F, fuck, Bill…”

“Come on Pine tree, you can do better than that.” Bill chuckled, trailing kisses along the brunette’s jaw. “What do you want me to fuck, Pine tree?”

“Me, oh god, fuck me Bill.” He groaned, and Bill chuckled, applying more pressure to Dipper’s jeans.

“And how do you want me to fuck you?” Bill asked as Dipper bit off another moan.

“Hard, right now. Please.” He begged.

“Good boy.” Bill smirked. In a single swift movement he switched positions, laying out Dipper on the bed and taking a position above the flushed brunette. Starting at the other man’s thigh Bill’s hand slid upwards, fingers closing around the zipper to Dipper’s jeans and slowly trailing downwards. The relief to the pressure in Dipper’s crotch was immediate and had him breathing heavily into Bill’s neck. Those same figures undid the button to his pants, and with a lift of his hips his lower half was completely exposed. Bill threw his pants and boxers away, before moving onto Dipper’s shirt. He easily peeled the tee away to reveal freckle spotted pale skin, his eyes drinking in every rut, every plane, and every sinew. Dipper, now completely naked, shivered slightly from the chilly air and from embarrassment as he could practically feel Bill’s gaze as it burned through him.

“Stop being a pervert and just take your clothes off already, will you?” He grumbled, fingers fiddling with the buttons by the blonde’s neck.

“Oh, eager are we?” Bill chortled, though he quickly moved to oblige – shirking his own garments and tossing them into the surrounding darkness. For a moment they both were completely still, taking in the other’s naked visage with a sense of wonder and fascination. The almost painful desire between them grew strained – drawing tighter and tighter with each labored breath, each small movement.

And then it snapped.

Bill was the first to move, pressing his lips to Dipper’s in a passionate kiss that stole the brunette’s breath away. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, fingers fiddling with the soft golden curls before combing upward. When Bill finally pulled away he wasted no time in moving downward, ravishing Dipper’s tender, milky flesh with gentle scrapes of his teeth and nails before finally stopping between the brunette’s legs. He paused, waiting until Dipper opened his eyes and met his gaze – an impish grin forming on his lips.

“Hey Pine tree?” he asked, his breath hot against Dipper’s arousal. The boy in question bit his lower lip, trying to keep from moaning as he felt Bill’s fingers slowly fondle his balls.

“W,what?”

“Get ready for me to break you like a large non-polar substance breaks a phospholipid bilayer.” He smirked, and before Dipper could react Bill took his entire length in his throat. The sudden contact made Dipper slam back into the bed, fingers digging into the sheets as he did his best not to rut into Bill’s mouth as the other man began to move back and forth, stopping only to suck eagerly at the other man’s tip before repeating the process. And just when he was beginning to feel the tell-tale coils forming in his stomach the feeling stopped all together.

A low whine escaped Dipper before he could stop himself, and he opened his eyes to the sound of Bill tutting.

“Geez, patience kid. There is a process you have to follow with these sorts of things, you know. Now where did I drop my…” Bill was cut off by a loud thump, followed by a string of curses and some rustling. Dipper snorted, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he imagined Bill rooting around naked in the dark.

“Alright.” Bill spoke, his words followed by the click of a bottle. Dipper sat up again, watching as Bill poured the lube into his palm before snapping the bottle shut and letting it fall to the floor.

“Real smooth there, Bill.” He joked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde snorted.

“Shut up, Pine tree.” Bill retorted, proceeding to rub a single slick finger against Dipper’s entrance.

“Ah, f,fuck, ah, you Bill.” Dipper grit as the finger gently slid inside him, a dull pain forming in his abdomen due to the foreign entity.

“You are just about to, kid.” The blonde responded, using his other hand to grip Dipper’s softening erection. The touch immediately sent shivers of pleasure racing up Dipper’s spine alongside the pain, and within moments he was once again reduced to a writhing, gasping mess beneath Bill’s hands. The blonde then proceeded to insert a second finger, cutting off Dipper’s breathy moans with another heady kiss. He slowed his pace, carefully scissoring his digits against the tight walls and searching for Dipper’s weak spot. It didn’t take him long, his discovery signaled by a loud cry from the boy in question – his nails digging roughly into Bill’s back.

“How you feeling?” Bill asked the shaking and wild eyed boy, continuing to pump his tender ass.

“Just, ah, put it in, a, already.” Dipper moaned, back arching as Bill managed to hit his prostate again.

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Bill slowly removed his fingers, Dipper tensing before finally relaxing against the sheets. The blonde, reaching down and picking up the bottle of lube again, proceeded to pour more of the messy liquid into his hand before stroking his own rock hard length. The friction was glorious, but nothing compared to how it would feel inside the other man.

“Bill h, hurry up.” Dipper whined, and the blonde smirked.

“You have to ask politely, Pine tree.” He cooed, and the brunette shuffled before him, clearly embarrassed.

“W, will you please put it in me?” he whispered, his soft voice sending heat straight to Bill’s groin.

“Put what in you, Pine tree?”

“Please, p,put your dick in me.” Dipper pleaded, and that was all Bill needed. Positioning himself over the other man he slowly slid inside.

It felt so hot, like Dipper was melting from the inside. It seemed like an eternity before he felt Bill press completely against him, the entirety of his length buried within Dipper. He stopped, taking the opportunity to gently nuzzle the brunette’s cheek as the other man grew accustomed to his girth.

“Ah, ha, Bill…”Dipper gasped, “…you can, move. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

So move Bill did. Slowly at first - gritting his teeth in order to contain his eagerness – but progressively growing faster. The surrounding darkness was filled only with his own heavy breathing, Dipper’s high pitched keens, and the sound of skin slapping up against skin. Soon Bill was hitting the brunette’s sensitive spot every other thrust, reducing the boy into a wailing, pleading mess spilling disjointed phrases.

“B, Bill, ah, please, ah, oh god, I, please…!” The blonde, feeling himself growing ever closer to release, pressed his lips to Dipper’s in a heated kiss before pulling away and sloppily sucking just below the jaw. One of his hands flitted over Dipper’s bare chest, drawing upward before pressing to the brunette’s jugular and forcing his head to turn as Bill lapped at the latest mark he’d left on this plain of alabaster flesh. His other occupied itself with satisfying his partner – thumb circling the dripping head as he pumped at the throbbing member.

“Close…close…” Bill grit, hand tightening around Dipper’s throat. The boy’s ass tightened around him in response, back arching seductively as he released a choked moan and spilled his seed across Bill’s still pumping hand. The blonde gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, using his cum soaked fingers to finish himself off and mixing his cum with Dipper’s.

The room fell into a heavy quite, both men coming down from their orgasms.

After a moment Bill collapsed beside Dipper, idly wiping his dirty hand against the sheets before scooting closer to the spent brunette.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s cheek. Dipper grumbled, rolling over and cuddling into the crook of Bill’s neck.

“Better than alright.” He responded. Bill hummed, and Dipper immersed himself in the slow rise and fall of the other man’s chest. Before he knew it he was drifting to a deeper sleep than he’d had in months.

************************

The next morning he awoke sore and content. He buried his face deeper into the warmth beneath him, taking a deep breath of the scent of cologne, sweat, and sex that hung alluringly in the air. The figure shifted, and there was a soft pressure against Dipper’s head and combing gently through his hair.

“Morning beautiful.” Bill muttered, pressing a kiss to the crown of the brunette’s head.

“Hmm, that is uncharacteristically sweet of you.” Dipper responded, and Bill’s chest shook beneath him with low laughter.

“Don’t get used to it, kid.” The blonde responded. “You really are beautiful though…” The pair fell into silence once again. In the quite of the early morning, new thoughts began to occur to Dipper, one’s he hadn’t really thought about the night before.

Like, if this was a one-time thing.

Like, did he really want it to be?

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to think that once all of this was over he and Bill would just go their separate ways and that would be that. Last night was fun. And Dipper didn’t regret a moment of it. Plus, he really wasn’t sure if he and Bill were compatible in a relationship sort of way. After all, last night had all been anger and passion and…

“Well, how do you feel about going to get some breakfast. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Bill stated, muscles flexing beneath Dipper as he stretched his arms overhead.

“Breakfast?” Dipper asked, sitting up and turning to look down on the blonde.

“Don’t look so surprised, kid. It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me or anything.” Bill groaned, sitting up as well and turning to stand. The blankets fell away, revealing his naked back in full view. Dipper felt his cheeks heat at the red and irritated flesh, his body growing hot again at the sight.

“I just didn’t expect…” he started, and Bill turned to him, single flaxen eyebrow raised.

“You are putting too much thought into this, Pine tree. It’s just breakfast. Of course, that doesn’t eliminate the possibility of dinner a couple of days from now. Maybe a movie. We can see where it goes from there.” Bill said easily, before his lips pulled into a smirk, and head leaned down to murmur in Dipper’s ear. “So what do you say? Are you up for making our own Cambrian explosion?”

Dipper burst into laughter.

“Jesus Christ Bill, how do you even come up with those things?” he asked between fits of laughter, and the blonde shrugged.

“Hey, you were the one who said you were a chemistry nerd. I’m just glad I finally met someone I can use them on.” He responded, before picking Dipper’s boxers up off the floor where they had been discarded the previous night and threw them at the brunette’s head.

“Now go take a shower. I meant it when I said I was hungry, and if you don’t hurry up I might just end up eating you. Again.”

Dipper caught the undergarments, slipping them on and getting to his feet.

“Is that a promise?” he joked, moving towards the door.

“Pine tree, give it a couple minutes and it will be a guarantee.” Bill said lowly. Dipper’s heart fluttered at that, and he stopped just shy of leaving his room in favor of turning back to Bill.

“Then why don’t you join me in the shower? Let’s measure the amplitude of our physical wave.” Dipper stated, narrowly dodging the pillow Bill threw at his head.

“Science puns are my thing. Now hurry up and go take a shower before I take you up on that offer.” Dipper exited the room and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, a smile on his face. He had to admit, this time Mabel had been right.

Strangely enough, the odd pair was a perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was an unexpected twist. I swear, this was supposed to be a fluffy fic where Bill was a swing Dancer and teaches Dipper. And then...yeah, you saw what happened. This fic is all over the place. Bill and Dipper's characters literally commandeered the story and turned it into smut.  
> And I don't even know what to say about the chemistry one-liners. I just...  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this mess! Thanks for reading!


End file.
